


Third Impostor

by Bandit_Unit_number_4045, Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drawing, Egg Laying, Headcanon, It's not seen but it's mentioned, M/M, Mind Break, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags Are Hard, mentions of gore and violence, tongue's a tentacle lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit_Unit_number_4045/pseuds/Bandit_Unit_number_4045, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happens when there's one crewmate remaining in a match of Among Us?You and Blue will find out...
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 365





	Third Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> First Among Us fic, woo! And this took a while too XD Hope you'll enjoy it.

A few days ago, a new crew arrived at MIRA HQ, located high up in the sky about an otherwise inhospitable planet. Things seemed to be going at first for the crew of ten, until after a week the outgoing communication systems were cut off, leaving them stranded from the outside world. What’s worse, different parts of MIRA HQ were malfunctioning as well. Leaves had gotten into the O2 filter, garbage had accumulated faster than expected, wiring was cut and needed to be fixed, and so on.

Then, the killings started.

One by one, the crew fell. Black was the first to go, the Weapons Expert’s body found lying on the balcony next to the asteroid destroyer was. Or, what was left of it anyway. The entire upper half of Black’s body was gone, leaving just their legs and waist. It had sent everyone into a panic, and when they tried to figure out what was going on, the ship confirmed their fears when it confirmed that there was an Impostor among them.

An Impostor, one of the most dangerous alien species that had been encountered to date. It could take over a person’s body, gaining all of their memories and knowledge to perfectly blend in before killing off those around them without a trace. To have one somehow sneak in was almost a guaranteed death sentence, but mercifully their technology could detect an Impostor and point them out. However, that relied on the outgoing communications system to be active, which MIRA HQ’s was not. All they knew was that there was an Impostor among them, and that they had to find it themselves.

Over the course of the following month, crewmembers were either killed, or voted out for being suspected Impostors. Red, Yellow, Black, Lime, Pink, Purple, all dead, and the Impostor was still there…

Now, it was just down to the Captain, Green, the Second-in-command, Blue, the Navigator, Cyan, and the Lead Doctor, White. For safety, they all slept in the same area, and went in teams of two so that no one was ever alone, and so far it had worked, until one day the lights went out, another sabotage from the Impostor.

Blue went with White to fix the lights, while Green and Cyan went to take care of another issue that had arisen. White waited outside the electrical room, since he was still scared of the place after having found poor Lime’s body completely mangled and electrocuted in there, while Blue took care of getting the power back.

“Glad the instructions to turn the power back on is as simple as flicking a few switches…” Blue flicked the last switch and looked around as the power came back on line, letting them have light once again, “Now to go back to-” He turned around, jumping a bit as he saw Cyan right behind him, “O-Oh, uh… Hey, Cyan, I already fixed the lights. You can get back to work.” He looked his crewmate over. He’d been unusually quiet for a while now, but Blue just chalked it up to the stress of the situation that they were in. Even so, something about Cyan’s behaviour was just… unnerving, and he didn’t know why.

Cyan didn’t make a move to leave, instead speaking, “COMs, give us a count on how many crewmates are left.” Blue looked at Cyan in slight confusion, why would he ask COMs, the Computer Operation Missions System which is installed in every ship and every Headquarters, to do a-

“Counting…” The COMs let out a ding to signify it was done its count, “One Crewmember, one Impostor.”

Blue’s eyes widened as the realization set in, “Oh, shit…” He started looking around, trying to find a weapon, anything to defend himself with, “How the hell did you get on the ship? A-And what happened to the real Cyan?!”

“You don’t want to know, not that it matters anymore.” Cyan, the Impostor, started walking towards Blue, either not noticing or not caring about the other’s state of panic.

“Get back, I'm warning you. You may have sabotaged most of the things here, but you cannot disable the black box.” Blue’s hand stumbled upon a wrench near the fuse panel, holding it tightly in his trembling hands, “If you kill me, people will know about this Headquarters' fate. And you wouldn't live to inhabit this place…”

“That’s why I’m letting you live…”

“Letting me live? I’ve read about your species, and I know that’s unlikely for you to say. Unless…” Blue thought for a moment, before holding the wrench in front of him defensively, “You’re not doing that to m-!”

Cyan’s tongue shot out of his midsection before Blue could react, wrapping it around Blue and pulling him in close, “My spawn requires a vessel to grow in, and out of all of your crew you are the most fit for that role.”

Blue immediately started struggling, glaring at Cyan despite his fear, “You fuck…! You let me live, for this shit?!”

“Yes, I did, and you should be thankful.” The Impostor grabbed Blue’s suit, cutting a hole in it, “I tried to do this with Orange, but they put up too much of a fight, so I ended up killing them instead.”

“No! Stop this now!” Blue continued to squirm in Cyan’s hold as he attempted to kick the alien’s face without much success, much to Cyan’s annoyance.

“Don’t fight, or I will rip off your limbs.” The Impostor made the hole in Blue’s spacesuit bigger, exposing his crotch fully now.

Blue gasped as he was exposed and attempted to cover himself up by crossing his legs in front of himself, “And you’ll kill me by doing that. I’m not following your orders, you bastard of an alien!”

“I can cauterize your wounds quite quickly. Noticed how there was hardly any blood, if any, with the others?”

Blue thought about it for a second, realizing that Cyan was right. There wasn’t any blood whenever they found a body, or just a splattering of it at most. Before he could think about it for much longer though, Blue found himself pinned to the floor with Cyan forcefully spreading his legs apart. He started struggling even more, getting a sigh out of the Impostor before Blue was flipped onto his stomach. Cyan let go of Blue with his tongue, instead aiming it at his ass while holding him down with his hands instead, “This is happening, accept it and your life will be much easier.”

“You might as well kill me now 'cause I will never listen to you!” He tried desperately to crawl away, only to gasp and tense up as Cyan’s tongue pushed deeply inside of him with a pleasured groan from the Impostor. Blue gritted his teeth and let out a silent cry, urging himself to resist and make another attempt of fleeing from the Imposter's hold.

“Mmmm~ Yes, I was right about you, you'll do well~” The Impostor started thrusting his tongue deep and slow inside of Blue, caressing his hips to help relax the crewmate’s body a bit, and just to get a feel of him as well.

“No… S-Stop this…” Blue started thrashing around in Cyan’s hold, feeling as if he was in some sort of bad dream. None of this could be real, this couldn’t be real-!

“Perhaps something to calm you down will help~” Before Blue could take notice, a second, thin black, needle-like tongue came out from under Cyan’s main tongue, jabbing into Blue’s side and injected something into the crewmate. Seconds later his nerves lit up like christmas lights from the pleasure Blue was suddenly feeling, overriding any discomfort he had. Cyan started thrusting faster and harder, moaning at the feeling of Blue tightening up around him, “Don't resist this, being a willing vessel will only bring you pleasure~” He wiggled his tongue around inside of Blue.

“Mmmm~ N-No...! You're not making me… g-give in to it…” Even as Blue meekly protested, his body was gradually giving in to the pleasure all on its own, his hips starting to rock down against the alien member without him consciously doing so.

“That’s it, just relax~”

Blue let out a moan but quickly shut his mouth, holding it back before crying out in pleasure and gritting his teeth, “You can’t make me…~!”

Cyan chuckled, “I don’t have to~” He pushed deeper into Blue’s body, causing him to cum with a loud, pleasure filled groan as it splattered onto the floor.

“N-No…~!!” The crewmember clenched his fists tightly, panting as he felt Cyan grip his hips and pull him back against his tongue, feeling it throb inside as the alien parasite that had killed his crew approached orgasm. Even knowing this fact, knowing that this… this _monster_ was responsible for the death of his crew and who knew how many others, Blue’s brain was turning into mush, “Ahhhh~! D-Don't fill me…~!”

“It sounds like you want me to though~” Cyan kept going hard and fast, pushing in even deeper as he felt his orgasm was almost there.

The rough treatment had Blue cumming again, the last of his resistance falling away, “D-Don’t fill me… On me, please…”

The Impostor grinned, “Since you’re being so good now~” Cyan quickly pulled out, flipped Blue onto his back, and moaned loudly as he covered him with his seed. Blue gasped softly, turning his head aside as he blushed under his helmet, panting.

“That felt good I bet~ But we're not done here~” Cyan pushed his tongue back into Blue as he moaned.

“How many times have you… done this…~?” Blue looked up at him, moaning lowly.

“More than you would imagine~” Cyan started thrusting again, pushing deeply into Blue as he did before as he caressed the crewmate’s sides and chest.

Blue moaned louder, leaning into Cyan’s touches as he held onto the Impostor, watching as his tongue moved in and out of him, “A-And you’re serious about keeping me alive~?”

“As long as you’re useful, then yes~”

“Well, you are- Hah~ u-using me now~” Blue pulled Cyan in closer, wanting more of the pleasure that was flooding his senses, unable to look away from Cyan. It was like something was keeping his focus on the situation he was in and nothing else.

“I am, and I plan to use you for a long time~” Blue cried out as Cyan’s tongue twisted around inside of him, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and it was so addictive~

“Ahh~! Mmmm~ For an alien like you, you seem to know every- Ohh~ Every spot on a person~” Blue started caressing Cyan’s chest, moaning between words.

“Knowledge is passed on to each generation, from both the planter and the vessel~” 

“Prove it to me then~ I-I’ve never felt this before~” Blue cried out as Cyan’s tongue hit his sweet spot and held him as close as he could, trembling under the feeling.

“Gladly~” Cyan’s hands ran over every inch of Blue’s body that he could reach, tongue thrusting hard and fast against Blue’s sweet spot, abusing it to the point that Blue was seeing stars.

“P-Please…~ Fill me~!!”

A few more thrusts and Cyan let out an inhuman sound as he climaxed, not only filling Blue with his cum, but with several eggs as well. Blue was shaking under him from the pleasure, gasping sharply as he came with the Impostor. Cyan purred and moaned happily as he rocked inside of Blue, continuing to fill him with eggs until his stomach started to swell up a bit. Once he felt that Blue couldn’t take any more eggs, he carefully pulled out his tongue so as to not disturb the eggs and cause them to come out with it.

It took a moment for Blue’s head to stop swirling around as he let go of Cyan, slowly moving to sit up and rubbing his stomach. It felt taut and he could see how it extended past where it normally should have been. Blue knew, on some level, that he should’ve been scared, but all he felt was exhaustion starting to catch up to him, and a strange sense of pride, “What’s inside me~?”

Cyan knelt down, putting a hand on Blue’s stomach, “Eggs, at least a dozen of them. When you’ve been at this for a while, I will be able to fill you up with much more~ For now, however~” He picked up Blue with ease, tongue retracting into his torso and closing, camouflaging any indication that there was an opening there, “I’ll take you somewhere you can rest.”

It was a short walk to the medbay from electrical, or at least it felt like that with how tired Blue was getting. Once there Cyan carefully laid Blue down on one of the bed, which felt incredible after having been on the floor. The remaining crewmate rolled onto his side to look up at the Impostor, a hand still rubbing his stomach, “This process won’t kill me, right? Just what exactly do you do to people you’ve done this to?”

“You'll live. In a few months, the eggs will be fertilized, and you will lay them, and then once they've hatched we will repeat the process until your body can no longer take it.”

“And I assume the last part is where you'll kill me…” Blue let out a dry chuckle, “At least it’ll be swift and unnoticeable in my eyes.”

Cyan shrugged, speaking as if he was talking about the weather, “More so that your body will lose the ability to function, but that won’t be for a long time, if that helps.” He turned and started walking towards the door, “Now, you rest, I have to take care of the bodies.” Cyan left the room, and Blue could hear the medbay door lock as he did.

Blue laid back down, staring at the ceiling as thoughts swirled around him. His crewmates were dead, he was trapped with an Impostor, and more importantly, he was filled with the Impostor’s eggs… So much had happened, but the last thing that he thought before falling asleep was to wonder when they could do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know more about these Aliens? Me and Kat made a Life cycle for the Imposter species. (Please note that it is a mouthful but full of information, headcanon info that is). With that, here it is:
> 
> Stage one: Eggs
> 
> Soft, round eggs are laid inside of a vessel, where they will incubate for a few about two months. At that point, they'll come out of the vessel's body the same way they went in. At this point the eggs will have softened up a bit, which makes the hatching process easier for the babies.
> 
> Stage two: Minis
> 
> Once they're ready to hatch, roughly 24 hours later, the baby impostors will rip the eggshell open. A few minutes later, the minis will be able to walk around, though they will still require some basic care such as finding food and how to hunt. They're born will all of the knowledge that both their parent impostor and the vessel they came out of had, and will pass it along to their babies.
> 
> Stage three: Fully grown
> 
> The minis will grow to their full size within a year. Even before this, some minis will be able to take over the body of some unfortunate crewmember by REDACTED and gain their knowledge in the process.
> 
> Stage four: Impostor
> 
> This is somewhat rare, as the process of taking over a crewmember's body takes time to perform. When completed, the Impostor will be able to almost perfectly blend in with the rest of the crew, with the aim of starting the cycle all over again.


End file.
